The present invention relates to containers, and in particular, to a collapsible wheeled container which can be used as a wheeled shopping bag for use by consumers during shopping. Ordinarily, consumers use a shopping bag which is carried and held in the hand above the ground. The ordinary shopping bag provides disadvantages, particularly in that a weighty object held in the shopping bag can be tiring to the consumer.